Egyptball
Miṣr (Standard Arabic) Mas'r (Egyptian Arabic) |founded = c.3150 BC, 28 February, 1922 |onlypredecessor = United Arab Republicball|predicon = Syria|image = Egypt.jpg |caption = CATS ARE IS OF HAYA! CATS IS OF THE HUBB!!!! |government = The Great Pharaoh Sultan El Sissi Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Unstable, Moody, Very inteligent, He is sometimes happy kebab and sometimes depressed remnant of lost great empire |language = Arabic English |type = Semitic|capital = Cairoball|affiliation = |religion = Islam Coptic Orthodoxy |friends = Jordanball Moroccoball Syriaball Iraqball (first civilazation) Indiaball Franceball (we still love yuo though...) Italyball (when not fascists) USAball Russiaball Libyaball Greeceball (both into rich history) Cyprusball Armeniaball Chinaball Japanball (because why not) South Koreaball Ended North Korea's relationship UKball (sometimes) Israelcube (not really, but is one of three Arab Countries to recognise Israel diplomatically) Indonesiaball Hungaryball Latviaball Iranball (Sometimes) |enemies = ISISball (we came up with the name ISIS millenia ago you frauds) Qatarball (Oily FUCKS) Turkeyball (Frenemies) 1973 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE (Mostly) Sudanball STAY AWAY FROM MY ARTIFACTS (sometimes) Iranball (Sometimes) Muslim Brotherhoodball |likes = CATS, being Muslim, its own history, owning the Suez canal, pyramids, sand, camels, hot desert weather, ruining other countries national anthem, revolution, spring, Astronomy, Literature, Mathematics, Medicine, peace, Freedom And independence, Freedom of Speech, and cats again, Mohamed Salah (football/soccer player), Adel Imam (comedian), Amr Diab (singer) Hussain Al Jasmi (Boshret Kheir) |hates = Muslims brotherhood, countries trying to steal Suez canal, traitorous Arabs, stolen Egyptian artifacts (GIB BACK CULTURE), war, countries that of want Egyptball clay (points at Israelcube, UKball, Franceball), ISIS fighters, Terrorists destroying its Embassies, Israel´s Appearance, Gaza being Bombed by Israel, Bad Dictators, Mubarak (Remove Pharaoh!!!) |intospace = Yes |bork = Pyramid Pyramid |food = Taamia and koftaa |status = Mourning the 85+ victims of a mosque shooting. |notes = One of two countryballs who can be nekos, also the stronkest country in the continent of Africa |reality = Arab Republic of Egypt |military = القوات المسلحة المصرية}}Egyptball is a countryball in North Africa and the west of the Middle East. They can into rich history and Arab Spring. He is obsessed with cats. Nowadays he is 90% kebab and can into removings of kosher and foreskin. He is of mostly desert, but very territorial. Egyptball and Israelcube both fought over a piece of desert clay sand but they did peace and ended the war, and Egyptball took clay ended the war. Now Egypt mourning more than 85 victims of a mosque shooting. Summarized History The history of Egyptball has been of long and rich, due to the flow of the Nile river, with its fertile banks and delta. Its rich history also comes from its native inhabitants and outside influence. Much of Egyptball ancient history was a mystery until the secrets of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs were deciphered with the discovery and help of the Rosetta Stone. The Great Pyramid of Giza is the only one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World still standing. The Lighthouse of Alexandria, one of the other Seven Wonders, is gone. The Library of Alexandria was the only one of its kind for centuries. Human settlement in Egyptball dates back to at least 40,000 BC with Aterian tool manufacturing. Ancient Egyptball civilization coalesced around 3150 BC with the political unification of Upper and Lower Egyptball under the first pharaoh of the First Dynasty, Narmer. Predominately native Egyptball rule lasted until the end of the Late Period in 332 BC. In 332 BC, Macedonian ruler Alexander the Great conquered Egyptball and established the Hellenistic Ptolemaic Kingdomball, whose first Pharaoh was one of Alexander's former generals, Ptolemy I Soter. The Ptolemies had to fight native rebellions and were involved in foreign and civil wars that led to the decline of the kingdom and its final annexation by Rome. The death of Cleopatra ended the nominal independence of Egyptball resulting in Egyptball becoming one of the many provinces of the Roman Empireball Roman rule in Egyptball (including Byzantineball) lasted from 30 BC to 641 AD. After the Islamic conquest of Egyptball, parts of Egyptball became provinces of successive Caliphateballs and other Muslim dynasties: Rashidun Caliphate (632-661), Umayyad Caliphateball (661–750), Abbasid Caliphateball (750-909), Fatimid Caliphateball (909-1171), Ayyubid Sultanateball (1171–1260), and the Mamluk Sultanateball of Egyptball (1250-1517). In 1517, Ottomanball sultan Selim I captured Cairo, absorbing Egyptball into the Ottoman Empireball. Egyptball remained entirely Ottoman until 1867, except during Franceball occupation from 1798 to 1801. Starting in 1867, Egyptball became a nominally autonomous tributary state called the Khedivate of Egyptball. However, Khedivate Egyptball fell under British control in 1882 (Egyptball: evil Britain can't of take my canal and clay!!!!) following the Anglo-Egyptian War. After the end of World War I and following the Egyptball Revolution of 1919, the Kingdom of Egyptball was established. While a de-facto independent state, the United Kingdomball retained control over foreign affairs, defense, and other matters. British occupation lasted until 1954, with the Anglo-Egyptian agreement of 1954. The Republic of Egyptball was founded in 1953, and with the complete withdrawal of British forces (Egyptball: finally I am 100% independent) from the Suez Canal (Egyptball: mine canal, problem UKball and Franceball?) in 1956, it marked the first time in 2,300 years that Egyptball was both fully independent and ruled by native Egyptians. Pharaoh President Gamal Abdel Nasser (pharaoh president from 1956 to 1970) introduced many reforms and created the short-lived United Arab Republicball (with Syriaball). His terms also saw the Six Day War and the creation of the international Non-Aligned Movement. His successor, Anwar Sadat (pharaoh president from 1970 to 1981) changed Egypt's trajectory, departing from many of the political, and economic tenets of Nasserism, re-instituting a multi-party system, and launching the Infitah economic policy. He led Egyptball in the Yom Kippur War of 1973 to regain Egyptball's Sinai Peninsula (Egyptball: STOP OF TRYING OF TAKING MY CANAL & CLAY, PLEASE, REALLY OF TIRED), which Israel had occupied since the Six-Day War of 1967. This later led to the Egyptball– Israelcube Peace Treaty. Recent Egyptian history has been dominated by events following nearly thirty years of rule by former pharaoh president Hosni Mubarak. In 2011, Egyptball underwent a revolution (aka a country's mental breakdown) that deposed Mubarak and resulted in the first democratically elected pharaoh president in Egyptian history (Egyptball: I can into democracy!!!!), Mohamed Morsi. Unrest after the 2011 revolution and related disputes led to the 2013 Egyptball coup d'état. Relationships Friends * Ancient Egyptball - Grandpa! Have a troubled relationship with him due to current hatred of Egyptian Paganismball, but is still of my blood. Thanks for the monuments so I can be into tourism monies. I get very mad when UKball takes his artifacts. * Coptball - Christian brother. Don't always get along with him, but we live side by side. * Greeceball - We both have rich history and he is Orthodox Christian. And we both hate Turkey, But not kebab. * Indiaball: Ancient friend. We started the Non-Alignment together. * Indonesiaball - I am the first recognizer of his independence, We also the founder of Non Aligned Movement, Our Leader is Best friend too.. * Iraqball- Ancient friend. And also he is the cradle of civilization. We both share a rich history and we both like Football. * Japanball - We're cat lover. * Jordanball - Best Friend. Bros for life. * Mongoliaball - We have the same fate. * Panamaball - Canal brothers. BUT MY CANAL IS BETTER! * Russiaball - of helping me, relationship since long time, has built her a monument of our relationship, helped me when of was of being attacked. I participated in the World Cup that he organized, unfortunately I was disqualified in the group stage, but there always the next chance. It was a great event, my friend, I hope the best wins. Only Allah knows the champion * Syriaball - Best friend. Helped me fight against kosher and we both share rich history. * USAball - He helped me against Franceball and UKball, I of thank he is of helped MINE CANAL!! * Ethiopiaball (mostly) - We both have ancient history and he has kebab minority. Also we remove pirate Neutral * Iranball - Islam brother, STOP HOTHEE * Israelcube - evil neighbour (tried to of takings mine clay and Sinai and also of killings me), although he keeps Gazaball in check for me... * South Sudanball - nephew/my brother's son... * Sudanball - Hala'ib is mine, Bir Tawil is his! Also a menace. He's still my brother though * Turkeyball - Thanks to pray for me. But Stop supporting of Muslim Brotherhood! Ottoman menace!!! REMOVE ERDOGAN Enemies * Ethiopiaball (sometimes) - STOP STEALING RIVER! (ALSO STOP BRAGGING ABOUT BEATING ME IN WAR) * Franceball - STAY AWAY FROM SUEZ! but gib plane * Gazaball - REMOVE! REMOVE!! REMOVE YOU PIGGOAT BITCHTATOR!!! * ISISball - GET OUT OF SINAI YUO TERRORIST SCUM! YUO BOMB MY COPTIC CHURCH IN ISKANDARIYAH AT APRIL 2017!!! COPTIC ORTHODOXY FOR EVER!!!!! AND REMEMBER, DON'T USE 'ISIS' IN YUOR FUCKING NAME, CAUSE ISIS IS THE NAME OF A GODDESS IN MY MYTHOLOGY!!!! * UKball - STAY AWAY FROM SUEZ AND GIB BACK MY ARTIFACTS AND CULTURE!!! Family * Ancient Egyptball - Grandfather * Mamlukball - Father * UKball - Adoptive Father * Sudanball - Brother * South Sudanball - Nephew * USAball - Cousin/Brother-in-law How to draw Draw Egyptball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of this red, white and black # Draw in the white stripe the coat of arms of Egypt using this colour # Draw the eyes, and eventually a fez, and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Egyptian.png Evilegyptball.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg QTxNZI5.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Opera Mundi new.png -Israeli War]] Comics FSE2A7f.png WB5PJAU.png b6vDSvg.png TSv9dGd.png 'rNJcfeY.png Egypt.png aLlJirq.png Egypt ball is sad.jpeg 1BUs9aG.png Suez_1956.png|Suez canal WOwDEQS.png vulEaYO.png 2xxrKHP.png TC8UPmK.png NLgkwzk.png C8X0qFp.png Gods_of_Egypt.png Egyptian_Paganismball-0.png GNseylU.png Where in the world is Egypt?.png Egyptbal l.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Pmix_clásica.png Egypt card.png VoNkUek.png Snow in Egypt.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Unacceptable Trade.png Africaland.png Mauri's Ambition.png Whatever Say.png zh:埃及球 ru:Египет Category:Africa Category:Countryballs Category:Commonwealth Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Semites Category:D8 Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Egyptball Category:Transcontinental Category:Homosex Removers Category:Desert Category:Three lines Category:Human rights removers Category:MENA Category:North Africa Category:Burger Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Football Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:USA allies Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Islam Category:Sunni